


Comparing a Photograph to a Memory

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your eyes are the blue of an ocean of people, but your hair and your coat are as dark as your fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing a Photograph to a Memory

You are dying.

Can ghosts die? Time for you to figure out.

In his gold hands, you are disappearing. The eyes of the lion boy who laughed with you and fought alongside you are watery and pearls drip down his cheek. Your eyes are the blue of an ocean of people, but your hair and your coat are as dark as your fate.

You want to tell him he is precious with all the withering breath in your collapsing lungs. Roxas is such a wonderful friend, and he deserves to be loved, to experience love, to know love. If you had the power to restore everything back to the way it was, even if it meant staying in the Organization forever, you would do it. You would return to this tower every day for all eternity to eat the same ice cream with the same people, and you would love every second of it. But all you have is the power to live and to die, and you are so proud to have met Roxas and Axel. No matter what you are ashamed of. 

Disappearing. Somehow you are melting the bricks underneath your body, your cold cold cold body. Black ice burns and sears the red ground, clashing elements sinking into their own weapons. How messy life is. How many memories there are to be shared, how big are the seas of the worlds.

Disappearing. Crystallizing. Seafoam fades to solid matter, all to drift away like butterflies, like the wind skimming past the windows of a white castle, like the onshore breeze. Roxas's desperate touch clings to your halfway-there corpse, as if he had the power to bring you both back to the days before. He cries for crimes he dreams he's committed against you. Doesn't he know this is all your destiny? 

Disappearing. He is begging you to stay and you are begging him to let go.

you are dying


End file.
